Your Family Always Believes In You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Chara is wrongly blamed of cheating and runs off, it's up to Ink to help her while Sans, Toriel, and Frisk clear up the misunderstanding.


**SpireJekkie on DeviantArt inspired me to do this story. :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Ink!Sans belongs to Myebi on DeviantArt. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Your Family Always Believes In You**

The day had been going well for Frisk and Chara who had been about to head out of the school to wait for their dunkle Sans to pick them up from school. Chara had been excited because she had aced her English test and Frisk had been very proud of her adopted sister.

Ever since coming back to the surface and Toriel put them and Ariel in school, Chara had struggled a lot and her grades had been pretty low to the point that she had asked Sans and Papyrus if they'd help her with studying as she didn't want to get another low grade.

They had agreed and Chara had worked so hard on studying for the test that she was excited to tell her family that she got a good grade.

Until the teacher accused her of cheating.

Chara looked at her teacher. "I didn't cheat," she said.

Frisk nodded in agreement. "Dunkle Sans and Uncle Papyrus helped her study for it," she said. "She earned that grade honestly."

The teacher didn't believe them and Chara was so upset that the teacher was taking away the A she had earned and going to make her retake the test that she ran out of the school and continued running, tears falling from her red eyes.

Sans came in a moment later and Frisk went up to him, telling him what happened and the skeleton didn't look too happy. "Why do you say Chara cheated?" He asked.

"Her grades are very low and she suddenly gets an A? That means she cheated," said the teacher.

"She didn't cheat!" Frisk raised her voice, getting more upset. Sans placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Why don't we speak with the principal about this?" He suggested and called Toriel, who came down at once with Papyrus beside her.

"Sans, why is the teacher accusing Chara of cheating on the English test?" Toriel asked.

"Apparently because she got an A on this one and her prior grades have been much lower than that," the blue hoodie-wearing skeleton explained.

They were soon in the hallway outside the principal's office and the teacher went in first to talk to the principal before they went in. Frisk then tugged a little on Sans' arm. "Chara ran off after the teacher wouldn't believe us," she said.

That worried Sans. "Which means she might be anywhere," he said, his voice taking on a worried tone.

Frisk suddenly perked up. "Dunkle, what if we called Uncle Ink?" She asked.

"Who?" Toriel asked.

"A friend," said Sans. "He looks just like me, except different clothes and he watches over different timelines. He's the one that brought Frisk back after she had been missing for a few days."

They remembered that time and Sans pulled out his phone, pulling up Ink's number from his contacts.

Ink was pulled from his daydreams when his phone rang and he recognized the number to be Classic Sans' number. "Hi, Sans," he said when he answered the phone.

"Ink, can you help us?" Sans asked.

Confused as he didn't sense anything wrong with the timeline, Ink decided to find out what Sans needed help with. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Well, Frisk found a way to free Chara and Asriel and they've been living with Toriel and Asgore for a while now," said Sans. "And they've been doing pretty good."

Ink now smiled. "I did see that when I last checked your timeline," he said. "I was a bit worried about Chara, but she's been doing pretty good from my standpoint. That reminds me, did she pass that English test?"

"That's why I'm calling," the joke-loving skeleton said. "She got a good grade, but she was accused of cheating on the test."

Ink's smile fell. "What?" He asked. "Why?"

"The teacher explained because Chara's grades are D's, there's no way she'd get an A without cheating."

The protector of the AUs shook his head. "That's not fair to Chara. She worked hard for that grade," he said. "Is she okay?"

"No. According to Frisk, she ran off," said Sans. "We're waiting to speak with the principal right now."

Ink at once pulled out his large paintbrush, knowing what his friend was about to ask. "I'll go find her," he said.

"Thanks, Ink. Also, is it okay if she stays with you until we get home?"

"No problem," said the painter skeleton. "It'll give me a chance to bond with my new niece."

Sans smiled at that. "Thanks again, Ink," he said before hanging up the phone and feeling Frisk snuggle into his side and he wrapped his arm around her in a hug. "He said he's going to go find her."

They were then called into the principal's office and went in to set things straight.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Chara wasn't really paying attention until she tripped and stumbled into a couch.

Wait a moment.

She looked up and found herself in a home that she didn't recognize and turned to look behind her to see a line that looked like a portal and she then saw someone else enter the room from the portal. The skeleton turned and closed the portal with a swipe of his huge paintbrush and Chara's eyes widened in horror as he turned around and she instantly noticed his unique eyes.

Ink cocked an eyeridge in confusion. "Are you okay, Chara?" He asked.

The young girl scrambled to get away from him and when Ink went to step closer to her, that just made her more afraid and she screamed, startling Ink, who then watched as she quickly ran, finding out quickly that his home had no doors that led to outside.

The protector of the AUs began searching for Chara. "Wonder why she's so freaked out?" He asked himself.

Chara was hiding underneath a table and she huddled in a ball. She had thought Sans was joking about there being alternate universes and a guardian who watched over them.

Seeing she was now facing someone who could hurt her or send her into another timeline, Chara would freely admit that she was now getting scared.

She suddenly saw the brush end of the large paintbrush sweep around nearby and she screamed, scrambling from her hiding place as Ink turned to see her running away, but he suddenly snapped his fingers, a sound that startled Chara as she tripped, but suddenly landed on a mountain of blankets that stopped her from face-planting on the floor and she tried to climb up it, but as it was soft, it was also a bit slippery and she didn't get far before she slid gently back down, landing in Ink's open arms.

The skeleton wrapped his arms around the young girl, who began struggling again, but she felt him set her down on and pull one of the blankets from the pile she had fallen on and wrap it around her before he picked her back up again. Chara squirmed again, but Ink didn't let her go as he then wrapped his scarf around him, leaving enough room to form a pouch in front of him and he placed Chara in it. This allowed him to carry her more easily and have one hand free to gently rub the young girl's head.

She whimpered a little and turned her head away from him, but he didn't stop gently stroking her head as he carried her back to his living room. "Hey kiddo," he said, his voice soothing. "What's the matter? Why are you scared?"

She looked up at him fearfully, her red eyes shiny with tears that were ready to fall. Ink reached his hand up carefully and began rubbing the backs of his fingers gently over her face to try and calm her down. Chara sniffled as her tears spilled over a little and were caught by the gentle skeletal hands that continued to try to soothe her and he soon noticed that she seemed to be tired, no doubt from running away from the school earlier.

Feeling the gentle hands move to rub her back again, Chara looked up at Ink and he smiled at her. "Hey, come on, kiddo," he said encouragingly. "I'm a nice guy."

The red-eyed girl just cocked her head to the side curiously and he chuckled lightly. "I think I know why you're scared," he said. "You were afraid because I'm the protector of the universes and you knew that I watch over the timelines. Am I right?"

Chara curled up fearfully. "That's what I thought," he said thoughtfully. "And on top of that, you're still upset about being accused of cheating, aren't you?"

She looked up at him. "How do you know about that?" She asked.

"Your dunkle Sans and Frisk asked me to find you," Ink said. "And they told me the reason you took off. They're talking with the principal right now to straighten everything out."

Chara sat up now. "I didn't cheat on that test," she said.

"I know you didn't," he said reassuringly.

She looked confused. "Why do you say that?" She asked.

"I've watched you for a bit now," he said. "And I'm glad you're doing better now."

The young girl sniffled now and leaned into his side, to which Ink instantly hugged her comfortingly. "You know, you can always count on your family believing in you, Chara," he said gently. "Just remember that you've got Papyrus, Sans, your mom and dad, Frisk, Asriel, and even me and we believe in you."

She gave him another confused look. "You…You do?" She asked.

"Well, I wouldn't be a good uncle if I didn't believe in my nieces now, would I?" He asked before suddenly picking her up and gently spinning her around in the air. She hung onto his arms, but began giggling, something that caught his attention and he stopped spinning her around, waiting until she had recovered before sitting on the couch and wiggling his fingers into her side.

Chara instantly giggled at that and then her giggles grew when Ink tickled her neck at the same time. "Nor would I be a good uncle if I didn't cheer you up," he said, his smile growing as he quickly found her other tickle spots and wasted no time giving her a good tickle torture.

The young girl realized that Ink was a master tickler just like Sans and her laughter and giggles poured out of her as he tickled her. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" He teased her as he tickled her stomach. Seeing her going crazy with laughter when he did that, Ink smirked and lifted up her shirt a little. "Look at this cute, little stomach. I just love tickling cute, little stomachs."

Chara couldn't stop giggling at his teasing and tried to squirm away, but Ink gently held one of her shoulders down with one hand. "Just one last tickle and I'll let you up, okay, kiddo?" He said.

She caught her breath and was taken by surprise when Ink suddenly began blowing raspberries on her stomach and he chuckled at hearing her laugh so hard from that. "Hmm, I think I'll keep blowing raspberries on this little stomach," he said teasingly.

The young girl shook her head rapidly. "Uncle Ink, you promised," she said as she tried to catch her breath as her smile stayed fixed on her face for the moment.

"Yeah, I guess I did," he said with a smile as he helped her sit up, one finger gently tickling the left side of her face for a moment. "And you're smiling."

Chara giggled a little before they heard a phone ring and Ink answered his phone, putting it on speaker. "Hey, Sans," he said. "Did you guys get everything straightened out?"

"Yes, and get this. The teacher has been discriminating against both Chara and Frisk. Their grades are actually B's," said Sans. "Toriel is going to be home-schooling the girls and Asriel from now on. How's Chara doing by the way?"

Ink looked at her and she smiled. "I'm doing better, Dunkle Sans," she answered him. "Uncle Ink reminded me that my family will always believe in me, no matter what."

"That's right, baby bones," said the hoodie-wearing skeleton. "Hey, Ink. Toriel's inviting you to join us for dinner."

"Please tell her 'thank you'," Ink said. "I'll bring Chara over in a bit."

"We'll be home in about ten minutes," said Sans. "See you there."

As Ink hung up his phone, he turned just in time to receive a big hug from Chara, who snuggled her face into his shoulder and he chuckled, returning the hug. "It's too bad about your teacher, because she's going to miss having two very smart girls for her students," he said.

"She was really mean anyway," said the young girl as she felt the skeleton pick her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I like the way Mom teaches better."

Ink chuckled at that, holding his niece comfortingly and his hand came up again to rub her back and Chara instantly snuggled into his arms. "Thank you, Uncle Ink," she said.

"You're welcome, kiddo," he said, very gently tweaking her nose to make her giggle again as he lifted up his paintbrush to open the portal to the classic timeline again to join the rest of the family.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
